Born of tainted blood
by Francisthesmol
Summary: The blood of a Faunus ran through his veins, and it changed everything. He was abandoned and picked up by someone else, his real family didn't want him. Now he has no idea of his past, he only has his Friend Oscar and a hunger for combat. Whitley Schnee was born a Faunus.
1. Chapter 1

"Aunty! I'm going to check on the crops!" The voice is a small boy could be heard, Oscar pines grabbed a scarf for the cold weather as he walked out the door

"Just be back for dinner! Shouldn't be more than hour" An older woman shouted across the barn.

"I will!" And with that he left

The cold air hit him hard, making him wince and close his eyes before wrapping the scarf around his neck and inching his head down slightly.

As he looked around most the crops were barren, it always was like this in winter. But there were a few crops able to survive in these conditions, mainly to make ends meet.

One of those crops being peas actually.

No large corn mazes for him to get lost in, simply a field of small pea pods.

The boy knelt down, inspecting them closely. "Hmmm...I think they could do with a little more watering."

Oscar spoke to himself, heading over to the side of the barn to grab a rusty old watering can. He then went to the hose by the side, he's lost counts of how many times he's had to help fix this thing. It was barely able to keep together, too many patches for it's own good.

Yet it somehow worked and filled up the watering can. But as he turned...a shadow loomed over the sun.

A feline like figure blocked out the dim light of winter, and knocked him back as it made contact with his chest.

...

He opened his eyes, the watering can on the ground.

And on top of him was a boy not much older than he was, probably a year or less. He had snow white hair, only visible slightly under the bobble hat he was wearing. It had snowflake patterns on it, though the main colour being a dark blue. It had a soft ball of fluff on the top and tassels dangling down the side of the hat.

He wore a jumper, with a pine leaf pattern with a faint green colouring on a orange background. It was somewhat large for the boy, but it seemed to keep him warm.

His pants seemed to be somewhat baggy jeans, black. Simple but it worked

lastly were his hands and feet, they were covered by gloves and boots. The gloves had white fur with black stripes, retractable claws on the fingertips. The boots worked much the same, same fur and pattern with retractable claws.

Back to his face, it was youthful and he had a mischievous caring smile. His eyes an icey cold blue

Slowly, the boy spoke.

"Gotcha Oscar!"

Whitley, of course it was him. The two had been friends for years now, as long as he can remember. One day when he was but a small boy a large Faunus man appeared holding a child in his arms, wounds covering the man. He asked they take care of the boy...but instead we helped nurse him back to help.

When he woke up he explained himself as Tukson, and this boy was Whitley. They never did ask about their relation, they both seemed happy together and frankly it was non of their business.

As it turns out the Man offered to help protect the farm from grimm in exchange for a place to stay. Now the two live in a small cottage next to the barn, they've become like family to him and his Aunt.

"Whitley! You know I need to water the peas before I can have dinner. Uh...are you having dinner with us today?" He asked, not bothering to move the other male off his chest.

"Aw come on, you know we wouldn't miss it!" He always had such an energetic smile and a cheery attitude, but he did have his own problems. Oscar often suspects he feels he never knew his 'real' family. It was fairly obvious he didn't have a biological connection to Tukson at least.

But that was simply speculation.

"Come on. I hear there's the vytal tournament going on. Aunty is actually letting us watch TV for once!" Oscar spoke excitedly, inching back and getting onto his feet

Whitley nodded, getting up too. He seemed to be a little taller than Oscar. "I know! I'll get to see all the fighting!"

"Let's hurry and water the peas then"

"Right!"

The pine boy walked, grabbing the watering can which had only spilled a tad remarkably. He made his way back to the peas. sprinkling water on each plant carefully. The other boy simple walked behind, humming to himself.

After about 20 minutes of small talk and going back between the barn and the peas, they finally finished.

"Well, we still have a while." Whitley spoke, laying down. He looked to Oscar and scrunched up his face. "Gah..." He spoke softly

"What's wrong?" Oscar asked, concerned.

The taller male took his hat off, revealing a pair of snow white furry ears on the top of his head. They twitched, and Whitley sighed with relief. "Sorry, they get stuffed up after a while." He spoke softly

The smaller one reached a hand out slowly, Whitley made no effort to shy away as their hand moved to caress the back of an ear.

In fact it felt rather nice, and quickly he found himself inching his head into the others hand and softly purring.

They could stay like this forever

but soon...everything...was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

Oscar opened the door, finding a somewhat large man with side burns and yellow eyes. He spoke softly with a smile "Good to see you boy. Is your aunt done with dinner yet?"

Beside him was the snow leopard Faunus Whitley, giggling and covering his mouth with a furry glove

"Nearly sir. The tournament is on again today. I hear Pyrrha Nikos will be fighting." The pine boy spoke like he would to a good friend, but tried to be formal at the same time. He has known Tuskon for over 7 years now. They were practically another part of the family.

"You two go ahead and get a head start on the tournament, I'll go help your aunt with the cooking." He offered, stepping through the door way.

Whitley stepped forward, grabbing Oscar's hand. "Come on, I wanna see the cool fights!"

Oscar followed the boy into their living room, a simple small couch and two piles of hay lay on the floor with a small barely working TV in the back.

Whitley pushed the two hay piles together before flopping onto it, stretching out. The other male took the spot next to him, and the two sat close together. It was just natural to want to seat near each other right?

Anyway they turned their attention to the TV, it seems Pyrrha Nikos was fighting a girl named Penny.

"She fights super good..." The Faunus commented

"She's pretty too." Oscar added in, as he turned to the door way seeing Tukson coming out.

"Careful there, she's out of your league."

"I know" He sounded defeated

"Aw come on Oscar, she'd be lucky to have you! You're like...super nice!" Whitley's attempt at cheering him up seemed to work

"Aw shucks..."

They stayed silent for a little bit before Oscar's Aunt came in with their dinner, they enjoyed the company and the meal as they eat. But as they watched the TV suddenly something terrible happened

the other girl, penny, was crushed. Literally. Oscar let out a gasp

"I-Is she dead?!"

"What a lame way to end it!" Said Whitley

"BOY! Learn some manners! That's someone's life!"

It was...terrible...the event played over and over until a shout from the TV interrupted his thoughts

"GRIMM!" It said. This was...a catastrophe! But before anything else could be seen Oscar's aunt pushed the two boys out the room.

"You don't need to see that..."

That was probably one of the first times Oscar saw true fear

and it stayed with him, for a good while

/

It was a day or two later, honestly...Oscar had lost count. He was still up thinking about what had happened. Were those people okay? Are grimm really that powerful? Is Whitley okay to be defending the farm...

but a voice rang, before he could answer any of these questions.

"Oscar...you can't ignore me."

"Gah...get out of my head!"

"Oscar...do you know who I am?"

"You have a name?! I thought you were just stress!"

"It's Ozpin. I don't have much time to explain. But you must travel to Mistral."

/

He couldn't let people continue to suffer without doing anything. Ozpin seemed trust worthy enough...he was chosen for this...but he had a choice. And his choice was...to do it. He wouldn't back down

He walked out the barn, not looking back.

But as he did a hand grabbed his

"Huh- Whitley?"

"You're planning on leaving, aren't you?" He asked, with a straight face

"How did you...I guess I have been acting a little strange. All this destiny stuff keeps me up at night and I just...I can't sit by and do nothing." He looked saddened, but then...a sudden smile

"Well you aren't going alone!"

"You mean-"

"You and me Oscar, against the world!" Whitley smiled

'Hmm...seems your friend here could help. His destiny...yes...it's tied to yours. I'm almost certain of it.'

'Tied to mine...? Like marriage?!'

'Not exactly...but I can see your feelings for the boy you know' The voice calling itself Ozpin laughed

'Shut up! I don't deserve him. I need to grow stronger...I need to achieve my destiny before I can tell him anything.'

"Well, let's go!" Whitley still held Oscar's hand, now running into the forest

"What?! But supplies- I didn't bring enough for two people!"

"We can worry about that later!"

"WHITLEYYYYY!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Schnee's knees

Whitley sighed out loud "Itsh kinda hot at the train station..." He said in a tired attempt at fanning himself, despite the layers of clothes on him.

"Come on Whitley, we're so close. We just need a..." He looked at the machine, grunting. "Work darn it!" He punched the machine, quickly retracting his hand and howling out in pain "Ow ow ow!"

"Aw Oscar, you should let me." The faunus came around, punching the machine hard. To his surprise nothing happened. "Huh...guess we can't do anything-"

Another fist slammed down on the machine, a tall man with a beard...he was stocky in build and had fierce eyes. Two tickets came out, and the man kept walking.

leaving Whitley in awe "I wish I could punch like tha-" Before he could finish and get on the train it seems they failed to notice several hooded figures sneak up behind them. They had grabbed Whitley by the neck.

The snow leopard faunus kicked back into the man trying to hold him, causing a loud grunt of pain

"AH! Why you little-"

Several more men started to surround the two. The slightly taller one of the two young boys jumped onto all fours, the gloves he wore suddenly spouted several metallic claws. His boots did the same.

"You're gonna taste my claws- AH!" Failing to notice, his hat fell off. And his faunus ears were now revealed.

And all of a sudden, the men...stopped. Then started to...laugh?

"Bwahaha- you a faunus kid? Why didn't you tell us so!" The cloaks were cast aside. Standing before them were several men who all appeared to be Faunus. All were tall and stocky, the very picture of intimidation. One seemed to be a lion faunus with a mane, another had fangs of some kind, but there was also one person in particular. He seemed to be wearing a lab coat, he had Glasses and a somewhat slim build. Somewhat curly brown hair. He then bared his teeth...sharp and plentiful like a shark's.

"I'm Professor hammerhead! And these are my associates. The Broken fang." He smiled, patting Whitley on the head actually.

'Well...this is new...I don't know them' Ozpin said in Oscar's head.

"Um...why did you try to...attack us?" Oscar gulped at asking this.

"Well. We thought your friend here was a Schnee. The Schnee's aren't the...best known with Faunus. We weren't going to kill him or anything...simply offer him up to the schnees for a price! But then we saw his ears! No Schnee would ever touch a Faunus. So we were clearly mistaken." The professor spoke.

Upon further inspection, he seemed to be a Hunter. On his back was a trident, and on his side two giant blocks of metal attached to his belt. He moved like they were made of paper! How did it not affect him?

"Uh, what's a Schnee?" Whitley asked.

Then before an explanation the train started to depart, causing Oscar to panic.

"WHAT?! No no no! We need to get to mistral- COME BACK!"

It was too late. The train left.

But the professor put a hand on Oscar's shoulder.

"Fear not my boy. Any friend of a Faunus is a friend to me! And the Broken fang here. You see I'm not actually their leader. Rather I'm helping them on a journey. I have some time off from my teaching job so I thought I'd help these poor souls-" This man loved the sound of his own voice, clearly. No one asked, even the faunus behind him seemed kind of annoyed

"Yeah that's cool and all but we have to get to Mistral. And...what's a skee?" Whitley tilted his head, picking up his hat

"You don't know? Ah, country bumpkins I assume? Well allow the glorious Professor Beryl Hammerhead to enlighten you! The Schnee family run the worlds largest dust manufactures. They also have been known to...use Faunus labor and underpay them. Terrible working conditions too."

"Huh...I think I remember Blake saying something like that." Whitley muttered to himself. Oscar thought back at this. He knew Whitley had known some White fang members long ago. Before he and Tukson escaped to the barn. The white fang were the ones that hurt Tukson to the extent he was.

"Yes yes well...we may not like the Schnee's but we won't hurt them. Unlike the White fang..." The professor spoke

"Uh...so you aren't the...White fang?" Oscar piped up

"No! Of course not! You see my friends-" He was cut off by the lion faunus.

"I think that's enough Beryl"

"I HAVE A PHD FOR A REASON! USE MY CORRECT TITLE!"

"Anyway. We are...former Whitefang members. We believe they have become too extreme...we want to start an organisation for peace. Our next stop is Mistral...well it wasn't...but I suppose I could let you two tag along and make a quick stop at mistral."

"You'd let us?" Oscar asked.

"Sure. We're take care of you two. Can't very well let two kids walk to Mistral alone."

"We could take another train-" Oscar was interrupted

"Nonsense! Come along my boys, this will be a learning experience!" The professor smiled.

"Sorry, he's always like this" The lion faunus spoke in a sigh

Whitley turned to Oscar, what valuable insight could he say to all this?

"I don't think I like Schnee's."

(Soo...where have I been? Sick. And tired. And starting college soon. But I'll try and work on Schnee swap next! For now enjoy this little snippit.)


	4. Chapter 4: A Raven calls

'So to sum up our situation we are riding to mistral with complete strangers just because I happened to have a faunus friend?'

'That is your situation yes'

Ozpin confirmed as Oscar looked around. They were riding on the main road actually in several cars. They weren't entirely new or old, somewhat cheap looking but they did the job. Driving was the big Lion faunus, next to him in the front was the professor. And in the back of this car up in front was Himself and next to him Whitley.

Whitley sat right next to him actually, he seemed...somewhat nervous...and in deep thought. Slowly Oscar moved a hand to Whitley's knee to get his attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered

"Huh..? Oh...yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the Schnee's...they seem like awful people." He answered with a frown. It was strange...Whitley was usually just so happy and carefree...not one to worry about these things.

"They do...uh how many Schnee's are there anyway?"

"4." Came the answer from the professor "The Father who married into the name...a ruthless tyrant...the mother a woman who quickly took to the drink, the oldest sister Winter who is just as a hardass as that ass ironwood, and finally the little sister Weiss...I believe she was introduced into beacon though I have no idea of what happened to her after the breach."

"What breach? I think I remember seeing something in the tournament but my mom rushed me out the room..." The pines boy inquired further

"The White fang attacked Beacon academy, attracting grimm. It was horrible...but I have my suspicions about it" The glasses wearing male answered from the front.

"Oh don't get him started on his crazy conspiracies..." The lion Faunus grunted

"Shut up leonidas! I know what I'm talking about. I do work at signal you know! And the maidens are real I tell you! Ozpin may not let me into his little circle but I know what I'm talking about. Call it self research!"

'Oh now I recognize him...I always just thought he was crazy.' Ozpin answered, making Oscar chuckle...but he was slightly nervous about it all

'So he's a teacher huh? Why didn't you let him in on the maidens then?' He asked his inner voice, Ozpin had told him briefly about the maidens before

'Many reasons. He was young and stupid back then...now he's just stupid. But he has seemed to have matured quite a bit. I was considering offering a position in beacon in a few years actually.'

"Uh sir...why aren't you at Signal now?" He asked, trying to make small talk on this journey.

"After the breach every school was given a few weeks off. I have plans in mistral anyway, but then I met this lot."

"He means he recognized me from school" Leonidas scoffed

"Oh give it up!"

'He at least seems nice...'

'He's a strong one that's for sure...'

Whitley suddenly hugged Oscar close, causing him to gasp a little

"Whitley?!"

"GET DOWN!" He shouted, holding Oscar close to him as they dived down close to the seats as they could. Suddenly the car swerved hard and the professor seemed to look around frantically.

He was about to ask what was happened when he heard a gun shot, and the car suddenly stopping.

As they looked back they saw the other cars had stopped, and currently a group of what seemed to be bandits were fighting the other members...and winning.

He looked up to see Hammerhead jump out the car and take the trident off his back. He didn't seem to even look around when he caught a boot that was aimed to his face, and moved to the left to dodge a bullet. He threw the man that tried to attack him to the ground and stomped on his stomach causing him to wine out in pain.

Several more bullets seemed to wiz by, he barely dodged each of them and a few he purposely used his aura to reflect off his body.

"Why can't I hit you?!" he heard a voice say

"That would be my semblance." The professor answered confidently. "Sonar, no matter how many bullets you fire I'll be able to sense them coming." He then bent down to pick up the body of the man before and used it as some sort of shield as he ran surprisingly fast. The next moment he heard a 'thunk' noise and it seemed the sniper had been taken care of.

The next thing they know, a woman is walking up to him. Long black hair and red eyes.

"And who are you?"

"Professor Beryl Hammerhead at your service! I know all about you miss Raven. Your bandits sure are cocky to try and tackle me."

"We simply know a good target when we see one. Hand over the Schnee kid and no one gets hurt."

"He aint a Schnee. KID! TAKE YOUR HAT OFF!"

Nervously Whitley removed the hat, showing those snow white leopard ears

"He's a Faunus...but he looks just like..." She coughed "Still, hand him over."

"Not happening, you can't beat me-" In a second he didn't realize the portal opening behind him, one well placed shove sent him flying into it. And the portal closed.

Leonidas looked to both Oscar and Whitley, sighing as he picked the two up by their necks.

"STOP! Sorry kids...but my men...my brothers are more important."

Neither of them said a work, they simply looked on as the woman snapped her fingers and several men and woman tied them up. Leonidas refused to look at them during the whole thing.

There they were, tied up and unable to move...and soon enough they were sent through a portal.

/

Whitley was the first to be taunted.

"What a freak, a faunus Schnee? Never thought I'd see the day!"

"I'M NO SCHNEE!" He screamed in response.

Oscar was about to speak up but the men picked him up and threw him into a cage. He landed on the floor hard.

But before long Whitley was thrown in too. He rushed to help Whitley up but then...Whitley's eyes seemed to lighten up in shock.

Oscar turned and saw what seemed to be a white haired girl, 17 if he had to guess. She looked exactly like the description of a Schnee.

She looked in shock too, and looked at Whitley.

"Who...are you?"


	5. Chapter 5: Professor and reunions

The Faunus's ears drooped lower to his head, he hissed a little and whispered with venom "Schnee..."

She raised an eyebrow, looking to Whitley with interest but also...fear? "You...look familiar."

His body contorted itself, making him back up slowly and against the bars. He showed his teeth in a snarl, a weird sign for Whitley. Oscar was...confused by it. He'd only done this around grimm, is this girl really that bad? And why was she here?

"Is he okay?"

Oscar looked awkwardly between the two, scared out of his mind but...trying to stay calm.

"Uh...well..."

'Allow me, Oscar.'

'What?' He asked Ozpin in his mind.

'I know miss Schnee, please...allow me.' With that, Oscar gave up control of his body for now

A green glow traveled through Oscar's body, before he started to speak with a...slightly different voice.

"Miss Schnee." He nodded

"H-Headmaster Ozpin?!" Weiss stood back, her hand covering her gaping mouth as her eyes grew wide

Whitley however stopped being aggressive and looked to Oscar with confusion

"Oscar...?"

"I am not Oscar, well in a sense I am...rather I am professor Ozpin. I had died at the battle of beacon but my soul has linked with Oscar's."

It seems the two white haired individuals forgot about their rivalry or whatever it was, and simply looked confused

"But...how is that possible?!" Weiss questioned

"There is much we need to discuss miss Schnee, but not is not the time. Whitley?"

"Uh yeah?" He asked, just kind of scratching his head.

"Miss Schnee is not your enemy."

His teeth bared now, he growled a deep lowly primal sound

"The Schnee's hate faunus right?!"

Weiss looked down in shame, before speaking up "My father's business practices are...more prejudiced than I had once realized. But I do not hate faunus. My father has no control over me now."

The faunus seemed wary...but...seemed to nod.

"Fine...but I'm not happy about this. Now you!" He spoke harshly, pointing at Oscar/Ozpin "What are you doing in my friend's body?!"

"Well...I suppose this is as good a time as any to explain. But gather close, this camp has prying ears..."

/

They didn't know how much time had passed, they only knew that Weiss had a plan and there were...suddenly whispers from the rest of the camp.

Whitley's ears picked up the sound far better than the humans Oscar or Weiss could, he heard... 'Hey...isn't that the leader's Daughter?' 'That's what I heard, what's she doing here? I thought the leader left her' 'She beat our guys, she HAS to be the leader's daughter'. The woman with long black hair and red eyes, Raven, apparently her daughter was here.

Whitley kept his ears perked, listening intently...he began to hear the leader talk.

As he kept listening, he happened to overhear something about portals.

"You can bond with people and create portals right too them. You've got one for me, one for Dad, and one for Qrow."

That just leaves the question of...where in the hell did she send the professor?

/

 **A few days earlier**

Qrow looked behind him, only to see an opening portal and then a man with a lab coat and glasses come tumbling towards him. He managed to catch the man, knowing instantly this was the work of Raven. The portal closed instantly. And he looked to the man who had now got to his feet

"GET BACK HERE YOU BI- oh hello!" The anger washed away as he waved to Qrow, a cheery smile showing many rows of sharp shark like teeth.

"Uh...hi?" Qrow waved back "So what's your deal with my sister?" He asked, too drunk for this shit

"Ah that! Well you see I was on my way to mistral- which is here actually! I recognize this place anywhere! Anyhow, that woman attacked the group I was with. I tried to fight her off but she blindsided me and pushed me into that portal! Truly despicable. We had two boys with us as well! I do hope they're okay"

"That's...quite a story." He shrugged. "So, sis is dumping her problems on me now huh? Great. So uh what's ya name pal?"

"Professor Beryl Hammerhead, teacher of grimm studies at signal thank you very much! And you are Qrow branwen, I know of you."

"How's that?"

Beryl's eyes shifted from side to side, he leaned in close. "I know of Ozpin's inner circle, and the maidens."

Qrow's eyes widened, and in that instant he decided this man needed to come with him.

/

"Uncle Qrow we're back!" Ruby announced, opening the door. She looked to see Qrow downing a flask and...a man with curly brown hair, a lab coat, and glasses.

"Ah this must be miss Ruby Rose, your niece you told me so much about!" The man declared with a smile.

Ruby looked to Qrow, who quickly put the flask away

"Okay, now let me explain."

"Ruby? What's going on? Qrow who is that man?" Jaune asked, barging in.

The man in question stood up tall, stretching before speaking. "I am professoer Beryl Hammerhead."

Suddenly Ruby's eyes widened, and she hid behind Jaune's back.

"IT'S HIM! THE DEMON TEACHER! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! HISSS!"

"Now now miss Rose, I'm aware I used to teach you but that doesn't warrant this kind of reaction."

"HE SCARED ME EVERY CHANCE HE COULD! HIS HOMEWORK NEARLY KILLED MEEEEE!"

"Oh please...I only half tried to scare you" He chuckled.

"So uh...he's your old teacher Ruby?" Jaune asked

"Yes...from signal. I thought I finally got rid of him!" Ruby pouted

"You can never get rid of me!" He cackled before sighing "Anyway...I must tell you all. I am aware of what Qrow has told you. I am aware of the maiden's too."

Team RNJR gasped, before Nora suddenly ran up to him.

"Those things on your side...don't tell me...THEY LATCH ONTO YOUR TRIDENT TO MAKE A HAMMER!"

The professor smirked. "Now now, I'd be glad to show you up close and personal...as I'll be helping train you from now on!"

Ruby squeaked and looked to Qrow, who shrugged

/

 **Back to the present**

Suddenly a man was sent hurling towards the cage, casting down the fabric that was blocking it from the view of the rest of the camp.

Weiss looked up to see...a familiar site. "..Yang?"

"WEISS?!" She shouted, looking visibly pissed off at the leader of this tribe. This girl had long blonde locks, seemingly gauntlets, red eyes and had a..feminine figure.

Whitley looked up, confused. Oscar was startled.

"Alright well subtlety is out" Weiss sighed as suddenly the small knight made of aura in the cage grew larger and larger and dropped the top of the cage off like it was nothing.

Whitley sprung into action, quickly grabbing his Boots and Gloves which they kept on a box out of reach of the cage. He quickly popped them on and roared. "NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!"

Weiss had run to Yang, Oscar decided to follow them and Whitley soon after.

Now they stood in a circle, the bandits starting to come closer to them.

"What are you doing here? And who are they?" Yang asked

"That doesn't matter, what are YOU doing here?" Weiss asked back.

"Well, THAT'S my mom and she can take us to Ruby" She explained, holding her gauntlets up and looking ready to fight.

"YOUR MOM KIDNAPPED ME?!" Weiss sounded angry

"And us!" Whitley interjected

"Weiss why does that kid look like you?" Yang suddenly burst out, confused. "WAIT YOU KIDNAPPED HER?!" Yang's eyes returned to their red state, as her voice grew angrier

A few bandits started to rush towards them, the group ran there as well before a lightning bolt stopped them in their tracks

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked to Raven "Thank you. If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with grim. Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal threw the rapier to Weiss, though be it reluctantly

"You lot, in my tent...now." Raven demanded

"Why?"

"If you're really going after your sister...you need to know the truth."

Raven walked into the tent, the rest of the bandits dispersed.

Suddenly Weiss hugged Yang, Yang hugged back without question.

But before they could reunite fully a voice interrupted them.

"Yang Xaoi-Long...I believe your mother is right. It's time I told you the truth"

She looked to Oscar...only able to mutter one thing in surprise.

"Professor Ozpin?!"


End file.
